KPSA
KPSA is the rebel guerrilla organization created by Ali al-Saachez in the Republic of Krugis. It was mainly composed of young children that were brainwashed to fight a holy war in the name of "God and Country". Overview The construction of the orbital elevators along with the creation of the new solar energy distribution system brought new financial challenges throughout the world. Middle Eastern countries were specially affected for the regulations that were imposed in the trade of fossil fuels. Various militant groups emerged in the Middle East to start wars to compensate for their poverty. KPSA was organized in the Republic of Krugis as a militant guerrilla composed mainly of young children that were raised and trained in the ways of guerrilla warfare. The children were taught how to use explosives, firearms, and other warfare techniques. KPSA's leader, Ali al-Saachez, used methods like brainwashing and religious manipulation to get the children to fight his war. Al-Saachez' methods were so brutal he even commanded the recruit children to murder their own parents as proof of faith and devotion to God. In Krugis, KPSA rose in prominence with its operations focused on isolationism, resisting foreign powers, and upholding radical traditional beliefs. History Ireland Bombing Krugis was hit hard by the embargo on fossil fuels enforced by the AEU in the late 2290's. In an act of retaliation, KPSA launched a terror attack in 2297 AD. Child soldiers strapped with explosives blew up a large commercial area in Ireland, killing numerous civilians. The aftermath shook the world, and the event was forever known as the "Ireland Bombing". A memorial was later build on the site of the bombing to remember the lives lost in the terror attack. Krugis Civil War In the last years of 23rd century, Krugis' precarious situation led to the growing frustration of its citizens and various civil groups. Government tried to diffuse the problem, but the tension eventually grew into a full scale civil war. During the time of conflict, KPSA child soldiers fought in pretense of fighting a righteous cleansing of infidels contributing to the Krugis' ruin. However, the interventions, in form of mostly guerrilla warfare, only contributed more to the country's instability. Azadistan Invasion In 2301 AD, Kingdom of Azadistan launched its plans of invading Krugis. As a final act, Ali al-Saachez sent his child soldiers as a counter force to the invading mobile suit forces. They stood no chance as they were mowed down by the Azadistan's MSER-04 Anfs. Ali al-Saachez left his child soldiers to die in battle, leading to the destruction of the KPSA. Aftermath All, but one, KPSA child soldiers died during the battle against Azadistan Forces. Celestial Being's GN-000 0 Gundam had intervened in the last moments of the fighting and destroyed both sides' remaining forces. However, its pilot, Ribbons Almark, left one KPSA child soldier to live. The lone survivor, Soran Ebrahim, eventually became a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being as Setsuna F. Seiei. Members ;Ali al-Saachez :Ali al-Saachez is the creator and leader of KPSA. He was the only adult member as he only recruited children. Even if he may look like a religious fundamentalist, it is revealed throughout Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that he is only interested in sating his primitive bloodlust. He's a self-admitted enthusiast of war, conflict, and violence. Ali wishes only to experience battles and went into fights for the sheer joy of it. ;Soran Ebrahim :Soran Ebrahim was among the children that were recruited by Ali al-Saachez. As the other children recruits, Soran was brainwashed into killing his parents. Soran was taught a special form of CQC combat by Ali al-Saachez, which would influence his fighting style as a Gundam Meister. In the final days of the battle against Azadistan, Soran realized that KPSA methods were wrong; and he was since haunted by his horrible past. Trivia * The KPSA may be a reference to the PKK (Partiya Karkerên Kurdistanê‎, or Kurdistan Workers' Party), a Kurdish militant organization waging an armed struggle for an independent Kurdistan. * KPSA also may be compared to modern-day terror groups who believed "fighting in God's Name is justified", and also they used suicide bombings to incite terror upon others, just like terror groups. References External links